The use and development of communications has grown nearly exponentially in recent years. The growth is fueled by larger networks with more reliable protocols and better communications hardware available to service providers and consumers. Users have similarly grown to expect better communications from home, work, and on the go. In many cases, users continue or canyon conversations across multiple devices.
In some cases, a user may utilize a call transfer feature to transfer a phone call to another telephone. Many of these systems and features may transfer a phone call to only a single specified number. For example, the user may be required to enter a password and a phone number to transfer the call. The requirements of such call forwarding systems necessitate more time and effort to transfer the call than would be preferred by most users. As a result, many callers may hang up or be disconnected from a user during a conversation. A simplified form of communication across telephones may be beneficial to many users.